Desires of Darkness (Story)
The Desires of Darkness web serial is the story version of a comic made by , Desires of Darkness. It is the same plot with the same characters. Part 1 Lightning flashed in the crimson sky. The sun, however, still shone in a light orange color. Then rested the mountain. A large, dark mountain full of mystery and danger. However, a small figure dared brave the danger of the mountain. He was a Matoran, but no ordinary Matoran - one on a mission. This Matoran's name is Kyro. He is a messenger for an organization known as the Order of Mata Nui. He was once a water-breathing resident of Mahri Nui. Now is an air-breathing resident of the newly reformed planet, Spherus Magna. And right now, he is climbing the Mountain Nayi. But little does he know, that the worst is yet to come. CRACK! Lightning flashed. The silhouette of a winged being flashed with the lightning. Kyro, however, did not notice the winged being. He kept climbing. The Matoran then felt a shadow wash over him. He turned his head and gasped. "Well, well, well...what do we have here?" asked the winged being sweetly, but mockingly. Another winged being had flown up next to the first one. "The Makuta?!" exclaimed Kyro in surprise. With their dark wings, silver outer ribs, and orange, glowing Tridax pods, he knew that the beings were Makuta - one of the very enemies of the Order of Mata Nui. "Ooh, Kreol, let me get him! Let me!" squealed the second being excitedly to the first one. "Patience, Trinken...you can get him once we get the answers we seek..." growled the one called Kreol, amused. "Excellent, because I haven't used my Tridax pod in a very long time!" replied the one called Trinken. Kyro shuddered, knowing he was dealing with two beings far stronger and deadlier than him. Bravely, he said "Sorry, but I don't spill my secrets!" The Makuta hissed in anger. "You made a grave mistake saying that, fool..." hissed Kreol, lifting one of his sharp blades. "And you made a grave mistake picking on him," said a sure voice. "What?!" growled Kreol in astonishment, turning around. There, in front of him, was a being who was in midair because of the silver jet packs he possessed. The being was like green and wore the unmistakable Mask of Levitation, the Kanohi Miru Nuva, only sky-adapted. The newcomer held a sharp, silver sword in one hand attached to a black and silver cannon-like launcher. In his other hand, he held a different sword, which was also silver and sharp. Kreol recognized the being as a Toa. He stared at the him with wide eyes. Kreol then hissed. "Leave the Matoran alone. Your quarrel is with me. Understood?" said the Toa without flinching. "Nobody asked you to intrude, Toa!" spat Trinken. "Nobody needs to," replied the Toa, strangely calm. The Toa suddenly formed a small, green tornado that was set upon Trinken. Trinken yelped, distracted. As Kreol realized what was happening, the Toa flew up to him and let loose an uppercut with one of his blades. Kreol dodged the attack. Kyro, however, leapt of the rock and onto Kreol's back, poking the edges of his tools into the eyeholes of Kreol's mask. "Ack! Can't see!" screamed Kreol, flying around. Kyro was yelling in excitement. "Kyro! No!" shouted the Toa. As he flew after Kreol and the Matoran, Trinken flew below him and was rising. Kyro was the first to see Trinken. "Toa, look below!" he yelled. The Toa readied another tornado as he looked down. Trinken growled up at him and yelped in surprise as the Toa unleashed the second tornado on him. "Agh!" screamed the Makuta. He flew right into a small, jagged edge. There was a crack of armor as Trinken crashed into the edge. "Trinken?! Trinken, was that you?!" screamed Kreol. Kyro was still blocking Kreol's vision, when made the startled Makuta fly around wildly. "Get-off-me-Matoran!" roared Kreol in anger. He gave off a violent jerk that shook Kyro. "Kyro! No!" yelled the Toa in fear. He flew toward the struggling Makuta and the Matoran clinging onto him. "Yahoo!" yells Kyro in joy. The Toa then got an idea. He nodded at Kyro, who understand. He then let loose a third small tornado, this time at another jagged edge of the mountain. The impact caused a noise that made Kreol turn to the direction of it. "What-?! Grr-! I'll get you, Toa, whether I have a worthless Matoran on my head or not!" screamed Kreol. "Hey! I'm not worthless!" shouted Kyro angrily, pulling Kreol's head back suddenly. "Argh!" screamed Kreol in pain, sailing toward the edge. "NOW!" shouted the Toa. Just when Kreol was about to crash into the jagged edge, Kyro, at last, leapt of Kreol, allowing the Toa to catch the falling Matoran. "Final-" CRUNCH. Kreol sailed down toward the earth, motionless, and vanished in the distance. Kyro laughed. "His armor's probably made poorly, or else he wouldn't have made that crunching noise." "Very funny," said the Toa, despite having to agree with the Matoran. "You're Glader, aren't you?" asked Kyro, turning his head to face the Toa. "You've forgotten me after so long? I still remember rescuing you from that Rahi as if it were yesterday!" said the Toa called Glader, beginning to fly up the mountain. "Don't remind me," muttered Kyro. He then remembered his goal. "Our leader wanted me to give you a message on a certain...task. She also wants me to accompany you." "Understood. Once we get to my secret hideout, we can talk," said Glader, keeping his voice down. Kyro nodded in response. Meanwhile, the evil Makuta who were supposedly defeated bid their time, waiting for the perfect moment to strike and accomplish the same quest the Toa and the Matoran were to complete. Only their goal was...different. Much different. Part 2 "Where are we going?" asked Kyro, who was being held in Glader's arms as the Toa flew down the mountain. "My own little headquarters," Glader replied. "But the Kanohi mask we seek isn't at the bottom!" objected the Matoran. Glader briskly looked around, and cast a glance at the Matoran. "The Makuta can hear us, you know - if they're hidden around here somewhere, that is. If not, they might have Rahi to do it for them - after all, haven't you heard from our source that the Makuta might have rediscovered how to control Rahi?" "If the Toa Nuva could beat armies of Rahi, then so can we. You're worth a lot of Toa," said Kyro. Glader could not help but smile underneath his mask. "I'm glad you think that, my little friend - but remember, the Makuta themselves are an even deadlier threat. Like our noble ally Axonn once said...'six enemies are a threat, but two are just exercise'." "That because he battled those Skakdi - the Piraka, right?" "Yes, Kyro, the Piraka. It was the Piraka." The two agents went under the tops of the trees in the valley below and Kyro spotted a large cave entrance. "What's that? Your - " "Kyro, be quiet! Helryx was right - you are talkative," said Glader. "If I was, I would have 'talked' to those Makuta, right?" "Technically, you did talk to them." Glader and Kyro flew into the cave. Kyro felt himself being put down on the ground, and slowly got up. "It's dark in - " "I'll get it," said the voice of Glader. A few seconds passed, and a fire was lit on a small pile of wood. Kyro could now see Glader almost completely. "Helryx wanted me to relay you a message - " "I know. You mentioned something about it before, and Helryx already told me that a messenger would be joining me." "Joining you? Against the Makuta? I thought all I had to do was - " Glader got up and put his hand on the Matoran's shoulder. "I understand what you mean, but even though I hate to admit it, I need your help." Kyro stared at Glader in shock. In his life, Kyro expected himself to be the one in need of help of the pair, not Glader. "The Mask of Desires is said to have the power to fulfill any desires the wearer has. However, there's also a flaw with that," explained Glader. "And what's that?" asked Kyro. "If whoever possesses the Mask of Desires has an extremely strong desire for something, they don't have to wear the mask to get that said desire," said Glader. "So what's so bad about that?" "The bad thing is, the Mask of Desires ca grant that desire by itself - meaning that the wearer - or bearer - of the mask might unintentionally make that desire happen - without then actually wanting to at a certain moment." "So basically..." "Yes. The Mask of Desires can grant the user's desire on its own, without the user's decision." There was a silence, and Kyro said "But what does that have to do with you or me getting it?" "As you know, I have a strong desire for getting rid of the plague evil is - by using destruction, I hate to admit. And I'm told it's extremely strong. And what makes it worse for me is that I'm not that innocent. Like Helryx, I had to do...things against the Toa Code that would guarantee being rid of foul beings like the Makuta. And the Mask of Desires also looks upon the innocence of the bearer to see how their desire will affect them," replied Glader. Kyro could see a flicker of sadness in the Toa's eyes. "So because of the fact that I never killed anyone, and that I don't have these 'desires of destruction', that makes me able to control the mask's actions, whether wearing it or not, right?" asked Kyro. Glader nodded. "That's the real reason Helryx chose you for this mission. Now...what was that message you had for me?" "Helryx says that you - we - need to have the Masks of Desires in our grasp in a few days, since there's trouble with the Makuta brewing by the minute. She requires all of her best agents - which includes you." Glader nodded. "So be it." ---- "Grah! I can't believe it! I can't believe we got tricked by a stupid little Matoran and his ego-loving Toa friend!" Trinken began to attack the boulders inside the cave that he and Kreol took refuge in. He did not know who of the two was in the fouler mood - and did not care. "What do we do, Kreol? Do we seek and destroy the Matoran and his friend, or do we go after the Mask of Desires?!" demanded Trinken. Kreol, who was standing in a corner of the cave, began to shake. Trinken stared at his comrade with his two one side as Kreol began to shake with laughter. "What's so funny?!" demanded Trinken, nearly screaming. "Fool! The Matoran must be crucial for the Toa's mission, or else the Order of Mata Nui's leader would not have sent a defenseless little Matoran on an expedition such as this one!" roared Kreol, sending Trinken shrinking back with fear. "Wait a moment...how do know the Order of Mata Nui sent those two?!" demanded Trinken. "I would have asked you who else would send a Toa then a Matoran on an expedition like this, but I would just be forgetting about our master's inside source in the Order of Mata Nui," hissed Kreol. Trinken's eyes lit up. "Interesting! Our master is as cunning as ever!" Kreol cackled. "Now, do you know why the Matoran would be needed for the Toa's mission?" he asked his comrade. "Er...to keep his ego in check?" suggested Trinken. Kreol laughed. "You might be a dimwit, Trinken - but your humor is most amusing, as always! No, you twit - haven't you heard of the legends of the Mask of Desires?" "That it can fulfill any desire the wearer has?" suggested Trinken. Kreol hissed in fury and clouted the side of Trinken's head. The latter Makuta winced in pain. "Not that just, you idiot - if the desire of the bearer is strong - very strong - you do not need the mask on your face to use it. What's more is that if your desire is extremely strong, then the mask can grant it without your own decision - though that depends on the wearer's innocence," explained Kreol. "So?" asked Trinken, backing away. "So?! The Order of Mata Nui has many desires - one of them include seizing power over the universe, believe it or not. They require someone...innocent to don the Mask of Desires...and what kind of being is more innocent and precious to beings such as Toa then the average Matoran?" hissed Kreol. "So what you're saying is...that we capture the Matoran and force him to the mask, but he must obey us?" suggested Trinken. Kreol thought for a moment, then said "You know, that's actually not a bad idea, Trinken! I thought we could have just bargain for the mask if the Toa had obtained before we did, but your suggestion isn't bad at all. Looks like you're not the half-minded dimwit you seem to be, Trinken." Trinken cackled. "So...what do we do once we obtain the Mask of Desires?" he asked. Kreol cackled. "Once we do, we shall use it to obliterate the Toa and his Matoran pet...then we bring it back to our master in his glory. And once we do...we and the rest of the Brotherhood will be granted our own 'desires of darkness'." Part 3 Characters *Kyro *Glader *Helryx (Mentioned only) *Trinken *Kreol Category:Desires of Darkness